Naruto: Son of the Titania
by InuYasha'sReincarnation
Summary: When trying to stop the Tower of Heaven, Erza Scarlet was thrown into a dimension where ninja ruled the lands. Meeting a blonde haired man, she fell in love and bared a son; Naruto Scarlet. Ex-quip!Naruto NarutoX?
1. Prologue: Fall of the Titania

**Son of the Titania**

By: InuYasha'sReincarnation

Summary: When trying to stop the Tower of Heaven, Erza Scarlet was thrown into a dimension where ninja ruled the lands. Meeting a blonde haired man, she fell in love and bared a son; Naruto Scarlet. Ex-quip!Naruto NarutoX?

Prologue: A Titania Falls

* * *

"Ma'am, are you alright?" a male voice asked as the prone figure felt a hand gently nudging her shoulder bringing Erza back to the land of the living.

Pain was all Erza could feel as she slowly regained conscious and opened her eyes. Her body feeling as if it was torn apart by the atom then slowly put back together with a fusion of Natsu's fire and Gray's ice. Grimacing as the bright sunlight shone down into her eyes as the scarlet haired woman quickly closed them. Slowly reopening them and allowing her sight to focus on the form of a man not much older than herself with golden blonde hair.

" …Laxus?" Erza questioned in a pained voice as she tried to move. But a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her from doing so.

"You need to stay still, ma'am, you are badly injured," the figure spoke. "And I am not this 'Laxus.'" He added as if an afterthought.

"Who...are...you?" the wounded knight asked as her vision began to fade and feeling herself slip back into unconscious.

"I'm Minato Namikaze," the now named man replied with a gentle tone, "Now don't worry, you will be alright."

Minato watched as the red-haired woman in front of him passed out again. Checking to make sure there was still a pulse, the young shinobi then slid his arms under the woman and picked her up, and looked up at a nearby tree.

"I'm taking her back to the village." Before her could take a step a figure dropped from the tree. The figure wore a solid black armor with a tanto strapped to his back and a painted porcelain mask painted in the form of dog. His silver hair defying gravity did nothing to hide who the person really was.

"Sensei," Inu spoke, "Is that really a wise idea. The woman could be a spy. We should be careful."

Minato gave a nod at the younger man, "That is true, Inu, but I cannot leave someone in this condition without proper care. I will take responsibility of her and if it comes to it, I will do what is necessary. Inu, you are in charge. Finish the route and head back to village."

Inu disappeared without a word once given the command from the older shinobi taking the other four shadows that were still hidden in the trees. Once the ANBU were gone, Minato looked down at the girl in his arms. _'I hope I don't regret this,'_ he thought as he took off back to Kohona, _'and I really hope this one isn't as crazy as the other red-head I know.'_

* * *

The next time that Erza woke she noticed that the pain had receded greatly. Now her body just felt numb. Slowly sitting up she noticed that she was in a room so white and clean there was no doubt she was in a hospital. The young woman gazed around the room, pausing for a moment when she thought she saw movement from the corner of the room. Putting a hand to her head to dull the small throbbing pain, she wondered how she got here.

The last thing she remembered was sacrificing herself to stop the Tower of Heaven from exploding like a giant bomb. Did Natsu save her? No, if that happened why would they go to a hospital and not Porlyusica. Then maybe she was found by a nearby town and taken in for treatment.

Figuring that must be the reason for her current placement, Erza laid back down hoping to regain her strength and get back to her guild. She had no idea how long that she had been out and therefore missing. _'They must be worried out of their minds by now.' _She thought with a small chuckle as her guild mates crossed her mind.

Natsu and Gray would be leading any and all search missions, most likely blowing up everything in their path. Lucy and Happy would be following along. Levy and Cana would be using their own ways to search for her, either by using cards or finding a spell buried in and old book. Master would even be using all his resources contacting other guilds for information. Even the rest of the guild would be out trying to find the Titania.

But if that was the case then how had they not found her already. The only way Cana or Levy could not find her by tracking her magic was if it was deathly low and unable to be detected. But even then, Natsu's nose should be able to pick her scent, unless she was thrown to an island around Fiore.

The door opening drew the red-haired woman from her thoughts. Looking at the door she watched as an elderly man walked in. He was wearing a white and red cloak along with a strange hat in the same color scheme. At first look he did not look like much of a threat to Erza until she met his eyes. They were the eyes of a warrior, someone who had seen the darker side of humanity and had survived the battles with it.

"Greetings," The man spoke up as he entered followed by two others. One was a figure in solid black uniform making it nearly impossible to tell if it was male or female. The only noticeable thing about this figure was the white bear designed mask that covered their face. If she did not know any better she would have thought the person was trying to be a ninja. Though that thought was absurd.

The other figure following the elder man was the one to really catch Erza'a attention. He was a blonde haired man with brightest blue eyes that she had ever seen. The man was wearing a green flak jacket, black pants, and a white cloak with a flame design running along the bottom. She did not know what it was but something about the man had peaked her interest.

"I had been told you had awoken," the older man continued.

Sapping back to the old man, Erza wondered for a moment how he knew that, as no one had entered the room since she had awoken. Then she remembered the flash of movement from the corner of the room.

"Yes, most likely from the one that was hidden in that corner," she replied raising a hand and pointing to the corner of the room. She did not miss the flinch that came from the black clad figure as she did. The two other men both looked at the ANBU agent as he lowered his head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry sir," he spoke, "I thought I was unnoticed."

The elder man just gave a nod. "It is fine, Bear, but do not let it happen again." Turning to look back at the woman he gave a small smile, "That is highly impressive to be able to sense one of my ANBU though."

"I did not know he was their until he move," she answered honestly.

"Still a feat in itself. They are trained to not be noticed at any time." Sarutobi stood straighter with his eyes locking onto the woman's. "Now then, I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage of Konoha." Gesturing to the blonde haired man, "This is Minato Namikaze, the one who found you. And who may you be."

Sensing the shift in tone from the man she sat up and answered with a firm voice, "I am Erza Scarlet, ex-quip mage of the guild Fairy Tail."

* * *

3 Years later

Erza glared at the giant fox from her hospital bed as if the glare itself would stop the destruction, but unlike back at the guild, it was not working. She cursed herself for being so weak and unable to move at a time like this. If she was at full power, then maybe she might have been able to hold off the Kyuubi until help arrived, thus keeping the casuties to a minimum. Of course she had to go into labor as the beast was freed. Yes, unlike the majority of the people in the village, Erza knew the truth behind the Kyuubi and its jailor. One of the first people she had become friends with in this new world was the only other red-haired person around, Kushina Uzumaki. The two had become great friends over the last few years to a point they were sisters in all but blood.

It was just a few months ago that the Uzumaki Princess told the Fairy Queen about her status as a jinchuuriki and in returned Erza told her about her life as a slave, the betrayal of the man she cared dearly for, and the torment of knowing her friends were trapped in the Tower of Heaven but unable to help them without causing their death. Such news caused the more emotional red-head to break down crying and wrap the armored fairy in a tight hug, thus causing Erza to join in with shedding tears that she had been holding back.

But now, seeing the fox released and attacking the village, Erza knew that Kushina was gone. She knew that if the demon was released from the seal the jailor would die soon after. The thought pained her far more knowing the plan to stop the beast was going to cost the life of another that she had come to love and care for in this world. Minato Namikaze, the man who found her three years ago in that crater, the one who helped her adapt to this world, the Forth Hokage, and most importantly her husband.

As much as she wanted to fight, Erza could only stare out at the destruction as her body continued to fail her. She had already tried twice to go help, but each time only made if a few feet before collapsing in a heap. She almost could laugh at the cruel irony. The great Fairy Queen, The Titania, the strongest female of Fairy Tail, someone who had beat down monsters and dark guilds with relative ease was dying due to something as common as child birth. She could not help but blame herself for being so weak. Of course part of her mind tried to reason that it was more due to the sudden attack of the demon fox that forced many of the best med-nins and doctors to the front lines to help those in need. And something as routine as a birth could be handled by those that stayed behind.

But sadly the Kyuubi would claim another life. A shock wave of demonic chakra that the beast generated caused a few of her organs to fail and rupture. Under normal circumstances a blast as such would just make one sick and nauseous, but with her magic fluctuating due to the birth, a worst case scenario happened. Such a condition might have been able to be corrected and healed if the best medical personal were around, but with the inexperienced staff that was on duty at the hospital, the condition was fatal. She had learned that a number of other patients suffered the same fate as her. Erza did thank the heavens that her son was able to come into the world healthy.

Her son. Those words brought a joy to the Titania that she had never felt before. A child of her own was something that she never thought was something she could have. She had always tried to keep people at arm's length ever since being forced to be a slave and the betrayal of Jellel, although her team back home were worming their way in closer than she thought possible.

But now in this world far different than her own she was able to find things she never thought possible. The aftermath of the Tower of Heaven had shattered the walls that she had built up around her heart for years. And before she could even start rebuilding them the people in this village had managed to worm their way in and get her to open up.

First with Minito and his attitude to try to get people to see the best in everything, then Kushina, and her always cheerful personality, to even Jiraiya, the shameless pervert that she had to beat a few times before seeing the error of his ways proved to be reliable and a trustworthy ally and author to her favorite series, not that she would ever tell him that. Even a number of the villagers had grown on her. The chief at the ramen stand that Kushina dragged her to all the time and the blacksmith that she went to have her swords repaired and professionally sharpened.

An eerie silence snapped the young woman from her thoughts. Scanning the scene out the window, she noticed that the giant nine-tailed fox was gone. _'So he did it,'_ she thought knowing what the man she had come too loved had accomplished. Tears slowly fell down her face as she knew that Minito had fallen, giving his life to seal the beast inside their son.

It did not take long for the silence to break as the shouts of doctors and the cries of the injured grew louder as they rushed to the hospital. Erza was glad that she was in a privet room and that the door was closed. She really did not need to see the results of the battle, nor did she want to people to see the condition that she was in. Even on her death bed she wanted to be strong and known as a pillar of strength. The few that did try to enter were met with a kunai imbedding itself in the wall next to their head forcing them to leave. She had grown fond of the small blades, easy to use, very sharp, and she could keep hundreds of them in her pocket dimension without taking up much of her magic to retrieve.

Erza did not even turn her head as she flung another blade at the door as someone tried to enter. Instead of hearing the dull thunk of it hitting the wall, Erza heard the sound of it being caught and a light chuckle from the one who did.

"And here I thought you would want to see me," an elderly voice remarked.

Turning to look at the intruder, the red head caught sight of the former leader of this village. The man reminded Erza of her old master at Fairy Tail. Both were kind old men with a knack of bring out the best in people and wise far beyond their years. They were also two that were far stronger than they looked and respected far and wide. Plus they were both a bit perverted.

"Sarutobi-san," Erza quietly spoke, not trusting her voice, "Is he..? Is he really…?"

The elder man gave a grim nod knowing what she was asking. "Yes, my dear, he is. Minato succeeded in sealing away the Kyuubi."

Erza choked back a sob as the news was confirmed. She let her eyes fall from the former leaders face, catching sight a small bundle in the old man's arms. Seeing her eyes widen, Sarutobi moved closer to the bed, and without a word handed the woman the small baby.

The Titania could only stare down at the small sleeping form of life she now held in her arms. Unable to speak, she took in all she could from his features. The small mess of blonde hair that already matched his father's, the sharp nose that was from herself. Even the whisker marks that came from the demon fox that had destroyed their family.

Watching the two pained the old man greatly. "I plan to retake the mantle of Hokage and will do all I can to protect him, Erza. But he will have many enemies after him if people know his linage. Inside and outside this village." Earning a nod in reply he continued, "I think it would be best to hide his heritage until he can protect himself."

It only took a moment for the wounded woman to reply, "I agree with that, sir. 'Til he is ready the world should not know whose son he is."

The elder man just nodded as the Titania looked back at her child. Stepping back towards the door, he placed a seal on it. It was just a simple seal. One that would keep out anyone from interrupting these last moments between mother and child.

"Na..Naruto.." she spoke quietly as she gently smiled at her son. Bringing her right hand up she gently stroked the whisker marks, causing the young one to stir. Bright blue eyes met chocolate brown, and in an instant Erza could not help but tear up knowing that she would not be there to help him grow.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. Mommy's not going to be there to help you grow, but you better grow strong and do everything you can to protect your friends," she spoke quietly as tears slowly started trailing down her face. "There was so much I wanted to be there for. To teach you magic while your father taught you chakra, teach you to walk, read and write." She let out a light chuckle, "But I wouldn't have been nearly as hard on you as I was on Natsu when I taught him."

"It's going to be hard, I know, growing up without your parents, but all you need it to find people to become your family, people to share your happiness with, your fears, and your pain."

While continuing to speak to her infant son, Erza could not help but think of the guild and her family back in Fiore. The ones that for the last three year never left her mind as she always tried to find a way back to them. Even after she got married and found she was going to have a child, she spent time trying to find a way, even if at that point it was more just to see them again than to return to them.

'_Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Mira, Master…'_ she thought sadly their faces appearing with each thought along with the rest of her friends, _'…I'm sorry. Looks like I won't make it home after all.'_

Summoning a bit of magic to her right hand, Erza placed it over Naruto's heart. A small light red magic circle appeared and slowly disappeared soon after. Erza smiled as such an action caused the young one to squeal in joy at the sight. "Naruto, I know you don't understand, but what I just did was give you access to all my ex-quip gear. One day you should be able to gain access to them, I also added something else, if you ever finish what I could not."

Wiping the tears from her eyes with her hand. "Grow up and be happy, Naruto. Do what you feel is right and do not worry about those higher up. You will never grow strong if you do. And remember this," holding her hand up in the classic Fairy Tail gesture, "It doesn't matter how far apart we are, or even if I cannot see you, my eyes will always be watching over you. I love you darling, I always will, and I'm so sorry I won't be there for you. You will always be my son, Naruto, show the world what a Titan can do." Placing a kiss on her son's forehead, Erza leaned back holding her son in her final moments.

Staying in silence Erza let her thoughts run free. Everything from her past, to the guild, her time here in Kohona, and even her child she barely got to know. She knew she was about to leave this world, but knew there was still one thing she had to do.

'_One: Never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others as long as you live.'_

'_Two: Never use the clients you met through the guild to achieve personal gain.'_

'_Three: And though our paths may differ, you must always live your life with all your might. Never consider your own life to be insignificant. And never in your life must you forget the friends you held dear.'_

Closing her eye's a final time with a small smile on her face and son in her arms, a Titania falls.

* * *

(((AN: Just an idea that came to me and wanted to write it. Kind of basing it off the story 'Mother Moon' which is a SailorMoonXNaruto crossover where Sailor Moon became Naruto's mother. Naruto will not be God-like in this story, but will be stronger. There will be times he can fuse magic and chakra but will cause a major, even for him, drain on his reserves. The pairing for Naruto is still undecided at this moment. I do have a few ideas and leaning towards one, but still unsure. Please review and tell me what you think.)))


	2. Chapter 1: Dawn of a New Age

**Son of the Titania**

By: InuYasha'sReincarnation

Summary: When trying to stop the Tower of Heaven, Erza Scarlet was thrown into a dimension where ninja ruled the lands. Meeting a blonde haired man, she fell in love and bared a son; Naruto Scarlet. Ex-quip!Naruto NarutoX?

I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Chapter 1: Dawn of a New Age

* * *

The sun was just setting in the western sky as the village of Kohona continued to enjoy the festival in celebration of the defeat of the Kyuubi seven years earlier. The event was vastly different from the scene earlier in the day as the village chose to use the day to grieve and morn the losses and use the night to celebrate the victory and honor those that sacrificed everything.

The Village Hidden in the Leaf had responded greatly from that night. Kohona had been rebuilt to be stronger than ever with the names of many of its ninja known across the land. The belief in the 'Will of Fire' was something that many of those around the village would answer if asked about how they recovered and held tight to the title of strongest hidden village in the elemental nations.

The date of October tenth brought mixed feeling to all that could remember the events that took place that day. Many who chose to take part in the festival do so just to show that they would not be beaten by such a tragic day. Others used it as an excuse to drink away the memories of that night.

The younger generation who did not fully know the events or even remember them just enjoyed the celebration to the fullest. Laughing and playing around without a care in the world. The entire day was spent eating and enjoying the many games around the village for them.

Needless to say the festival was a day of joy and happiness to the young people of the village, all except one boy.

* * *

Naruto could not help but wonder if it was his own fault he was being chased by an angry mob. Normally around this date the glares would increase and so would the whispers behind his back. Sometimes there would be a couple drunken villagers that he could lose easily before anything could happen. But this year was different, something was in the air and it sent a chill down his spine. What also did not help the matter was that these people were not drunk, just angry. It most likely had to do with him standing up for himself not that long ago.

If the situation was not so dire, he would ask someone to hit him for his own stupidity. Usually he would just ignore them and continue on with his day, but over the years of the glares and whispers the young child had enough. Especially since he had overheard a couple of villagers insulting the few people who had been kind to him, and he would have none of that.

Running as fast as his legs could carry him, Naruto knew he needed to lose his pursuers quickly or things might get really bad for him. Naruto did not notice the air shimmer around him as he turned another corner. _'Just a couple more streets,'_ the young boy thought as he ran. He knew the streets well enough to be able to lose just about anyone in the village, with the notable exception of the old man with the weird hat.

Turning the corner he needed, the boy took a quick glance behind him seeing the gap between him and a mob was growing. If he could just make a few more turns he should be able to lose them. With that thought on his mind he picked up the pace. Sadly for the young boy his thoughts were soon broken as he crashed into a brick wall that seemingly appeared from nowhere.

"…How?" Naruto asked himself out loud as he rubbed his head as he looked up at the wall. Before he could wonder more about it, the sound of something landing caused the boy to turn and look behind him. Naruto shot to his feet as he noticed a young man now standing in the alley along with the mob starting to fill in behind him.

The new figure was obviously a shinobi based upon the green flak jacket and silver hiate he wore on his forehead holding back his dark brown hair. The man's green eyes glared down at the young boy as he twirled a kunai in his right hand.

"A simple genjutsu, Demon, and you fell for it," the man spoke, his voice laced with venom, "Now I will be able to get my revenge for what you did."

Naruto pressed himself against the wall as the man slowly started walking towards him. The crowd behind the shinobi was yelling insults and death threats at the young boy as they followed suit in their slow march to extract their 'revenge'. Taking quick glances around, Naruto knew that there was no possible way to escape the alleyway.

Naruto had no idea why this was happening as his small body started to shake. He was always hated and glared at by the majority of the village. And many of those that did not glare at him only ignored him and acted as if he did not exist. Even if he asked why the villagers would just call him a demon or a monster that should be punished for his crimes or he was told by the people who were kind to him that they had no idea why he was hated.

"I haven't done anything," his voice trembling with fear as he looked up at the man and the following mob, "Please don't hurt me, I just want to be left alone." Tears started to trail down his face as he knew subconsciously that his pleading was going to do no good. He was just hoping to buy enough time for one of the nicer people who wore the funny mask would come save him. Maybe either the one in the dog mask or cat mask, they always were nice and helped him the most.

Pain shot through Naruto as the shinobi backhanded the young boy across the face. The force from the blow sent the boy crashing to the ground. "Pl..Please," the child pleaded as he held his cheek. The man just ignored him and sent a sharp kick into Naruto's gut. Naruto curled up from the kick covering himself up to try to ease the pain.

The shinobi let out a chuckle as he watched the boy wither in pain. "This is for my brother, demon brat." He sent another solid kick into the boy, laughing as Naruto cried out. "You have been free for far too long, and it's time for you to pay for your crimes." Looking back at the crowd, the man smirked and asked, "Who else wants a shot?" Stepping aside, he watched as a few of the villagers moved forward with dark grins etched across their face.

The mob grew restless as they watch as their revenge was finally being fulfilled. Each and every person in the crowd was driven in hatred by the thoughts of that night and what they lost to the nine-tailed demon's attack. Family, friend, and even just the village itself were lost that night. Those losses and the knowledge that the beast was still alive and 'protected' by the Hokage lead to many to not let go of their hatred and let it grow and fester over the years.

The shinobi that started the beating watched with corrupted glee at the sight. The cries of the young demon brought a certain joy to his ears. His thoughts though were filled with the images of what was left after the Kyuubi's attack. Wanting nothing more than to end the demon, he stepped back up to the front and pulled back the man who was talking his turn.

"Sadly we don't have time have too much fun with you, Kyuubi-brat," the brown-haired shinobi spoke as he crouched down to the wounded child, "So I guess I'm going to have to end you before the old fool of a Hokage notices what's happening." Turning the kunai in his hand to a reverse grip, the man raised it above his head ready to end the life of the young child. "Enjoy Hell, Demon!" the man yelled as he brought his arm down.

The sound of a blade slicing through flesh and a bloodcurdling scream was next thing heard from the alley.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly as he saw the blade coming down towards him. Silently wishing something would save him. Ignoring the pull in his gut as the next thing he noticed was the feel of warm liquid spraying across him. The loud shriek of pain that followed, he did not know if it came from his own mouth or not. Keeping his eyes closed as the young boy waited for the pain to hit him in full force.

Noticing that he was not feeling any pain, but yet the cries of pain had not stopped, Naruto slowly opened his eyes. The sight before him scared the young boy as he caught sight of a severed arm right in front of him. Letting off a shriek in fight and shooting back against the wall in shock and fear, Naruto looked up wide-eyed and saw three broadswords crossing each other while hanging in the air on their own. Naruto wondered where they had come from as he watched a trail of blood run down the blades and drop in to a pooling puddle next to the arm.

The next thing Naruto saw was the shinobi that was leading the attack holding the stump of his right arm that stopped right above the elbow. The man was screaming in pain as he tried to get on of the villagers to help him. None of them were able to move as they were frozen in shock at seeing the blades appear and cut the man's arm off cleanly. Many of them fearing that it was an act from the demon and that they would be next, panicked and started to run away from the alley leaving the man in a his agony.

It was not a moment later that five figures appeared in the alley drawn to the noise. These five were members of the ANBU corps whose duty was to make sure the safety of those inside the village and to deal with any that get out of hand. But while none of them truly hated the young boy that held back the Kyuubi, none of them would do much to help him when he was in trouble. This time though, the scream would alert more people and thus they had been forced to act.

One of the ANBU quickly knocked the crying man unconscious with a sharp strike to the side of the head, silencing his screaming and cussing. Glancing over the area the five ANBU quickly got to work securing the rest of the area and judging the threat level. "Boar, Falcon, Lion," the one with the hawk mask spoke, obviously showing who was in charge, "Take the injured to a cell and make sure he does not die before the Hokage has words with him."

As the three took care of the wounded shinobi, Hawk looked towards the young child who was trying to hide in the corner of the alley. Letting out a sigh, he knew that he would have to help the boy. It was not that he hated the blonde but more that he disliked children in general. He had always found them to needy and loud. And now he had to deal with one that was traumatized and in a lot of pain. Oh such fun.

"Naruto," the ANBU with the mask of a hawk spoke as he tried to get closer to the child. The child showed no reaction, but the three swords did. All three moved quickly and placed themselves between the ANBU and the boy. Taking a quick step back, Hawk studied the blades. The tip of each blade pointed directly at him and followed him as he tried to move around him. While the ANBU knew that he could easily move around them and get to the move, such a move would more harm than good at the moment.

"Naruto, call off the swords. I am here to help you." Sadly the blades failed to yield as they held steady protecting the child. "Horse," Hawk called out gaining the attention of a fellow corps member, "Go inform the hokage and bring him here." Receiving a 'yes, sir' the ANBU disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The next few moments were silent except for the labored and slightly panicked breathing coming from the blonde haired child. Hawk quickly and quietly finished removing any evidence that anything had happened in the alleyway as he waited for the hokage to appear. It was only due to years of training that he was not surprised when the elder leader suddenly appeared.

"Where is he?" Sarutobi asked in a firm voice. Hawk just pointed feeling as if it would be in his best interest not to say anything at the moment. Turning towards the child he let out a heavy sigh wishing there was a way to protect the boy better. But sadly he could only do so much as the leader of the leaf. It also did not matter what he did if the people refused to follow.

The hokage moved towards the wounded boy slowly, keeping his eyes locked on to his form. "Naruto." The sound of a familiar voice caused the boy to look up allowing the man to get a good look. The boy's face already showing signs of swelling and bruising as a tail of blood ran down from a gash above his right eye.

"Ol…old man?" the boy spoke in a broken voice. The relief of seeing someone he trusts caused two things to happen. First the boy's eyes rolled back as he passed out from the pain and exhaustion, and in response in that the three blades dropped from where they hung in the air disappearing before they hit the ground.

Moving quickly, Sarutobi lifted the boy and shot off towards the hospital. Thankfully he did not have to pull the hokage card to have someone willing to help the boy. Once making sure the boy was out of any danger, Sarutobi left the boy under the watch of a couple of his ANBU with the instructions to inform him when the boy woke up.

It was morning by the time Naruto had awoken and the hokage informed. The elder was pleased to see the boy showed no signs of trauma from the night's activities, and looked to be recovering well. Once making sure the boy seemed to be alright, the leader had to avoid answering a few questions to why he was hated and attacked. Lying to the boy on such a matter pained the man, but at the moment he knew it was the best choice. Or at least that is what he hoped was the case.

"Now when you are released from here I want you to come to my office," Sarutobi spoke, "I have a few things I wish to discuss with you in a more private setting."

"Okay, Old Man," Naruto replied with a slight smile as the hokage left child to finish healing.

* * *

Sarutobi sat quietly behind his desk as Naruto entered the hokage's office. Looking over the boy, the old leader could not help but think that the boy held a double edge sword within him. If one did not know of what had conspired a few nights ago, no one would be able to tell but the healthy shape the child was in.

"Naruto, please take a seat," he spoke gently as he gestured to the lone chair in front of his desk. Once the child took his seat he continued. "Now I want us to talk about what happened the other night."

"But old man, I swear I didn't do anything," Naruto pleaded, "They just started chasing me, and…"

Raising his hand to stop the child from continuing. "No, Naruto, we are not here to talk about that. Those event and the ones responsible will be taken care of separately," Sarutobi spoke easing the child, "No, I want to talk about the ability you showed during that event."

Naruto sat confused as he tried to remember doing anything of importance. It took a moment before something clicked in the young boy's mind. "Wait, you mean the floating swords?" Earning a nod in reply. "But I have never done or seen anything like that before," the blonde said confused at the whole thing.

"Yes I believe you on that, Naruto, but it is a skill I know well and am happy to see you able to unlock it. Although I wish it was under better circumstances." Of course such a statement confused the young boy even farther. "You see, Naruto, such an ability many would call a bloodline-limit."

In Kohona schooling was unique. For many children they would enter an academy at the age of five that would teach the youngsters the typical academic curriculum such as reading, writing, and arithmetic. But since this was a shinobi village it also thought the basic knowledge and important information about ninjas and their history. The difference was once the child reached the age of eight, they can choose to enter the shinobi academy or stick with regular schooling and find a path among the civilians and safer life style.

As such the knowledge of bloodline-limits had recently been brought up and discussed in the classes. As Naruto thought through the information of the lecture one major piece kept popping to the front. A bloodline-limit was exclusive to a family. Family. That meant those strange swords came from some weird power from one of his parents. And if the man in front of him knew it was a Bloodline, then that meant the old man knew who they are. But he had to be sure.

"Do…do you know who my parents are?" Naruto asked almost scared to know the answer.

"Yes, I do," Sarutobi replied "Sadly both of them are no longer with us in this world, but, Naruto, at this time I cannot tell you much about them."

"But why!?" Naruto shouted as he shot up from his seat. "You've know all this time and you still won't tell me. That's not fair, old man!" Glaring at the elder betrayal evident in his eyes, "All this time I've wanted to know who my parents are, and now you say you know, but won't tell me." His knuckles turning white as he clenched his fist tight in anger. "Why!? They're my parents, I should kn..."

"Naruto!" the old man spoke silencing the young boy and with a stern look motioned for him to sit back down, "You wish to join the shinobi academy next year, correct?" Earning a nod in reply from the boy who was just realizing that he was now in the presence of the Hokage of Kohona and not the grandfather figure he was used to. "Then you must learn that as a shinobi that information and knowledge is a dangerous thing. There are many around who wish for chaos and revenge, and are just waiting for any piece of information that would give them an excuse to act. Wars have been started over one group knowing too much. Information in the shinobi world is worth more than anything to some people."

"There are many secrets in this world, Naruto. Some are kept to protect certain people, some for entire villages. Even I do not know everything that goes on inside this village. Information is a way to gain advantages over enemies. The more you know about whom you are facing the easier it is to counter their attacks and find ways to defeat them."

"Even inside villages, people would use such information to their own selfish desires and try to corrupt others to do their bidding just by befriending those with power and money," Sarutobi let out a sigh as he sat back in his seat and continued, "Sadly that is the world we live in, Naruto. It's a dark place fuelled by hatred and mistrust. People are always trying to make themselves more powerful and not caring who they use in the process."

"And while it does pain me to withhold this from you, I only do so to protect you from those who would do you harm if they find out about your family." He finished looking over the young boy hoping he did not detour the child from following his dream of being a shinobi. "One day, Naruto, I promise you, you will be told the truth and hopefully you will understand my motives when that time comes."

Naruto sat quietly as he thought over what the old man had told him. "So… I have to be stronger to learn about them?"

"Not just stronger, Naruto, but also grow in maturity," Sarutobi replied, "But that is something you can only learn with time. You are young now and have yet to even start training in the shinobi arts. And as such have yet to fully understand what lies ahead of you."

"But that does not mean I cannot tell anything," the hokage continued regaining the blondes attention, "I can tell you that the power that you awaken was a gift from your mother. One that she called 'Ex-quip'."

"My mother? Ex-quip?" Naruto spoke out testing the words on his tongue.

"Yes, she told me that the Ex-quip bloodline allows the user to be able to summon different weapons that are stored in what she called a 'pocket dimension'" Sarutobi explained, "and depending on how much energy is pushed into retrieving the weapon determines how strong of a weapon will be drawn out by the user."

"That is amazing," Naruto exclaimed as he was practically bouncing in his seat.

"Yes it was a sight to behold. She was a master swordsman. Very few around could match her or even last a few minutes against her. But you mother was also a special case with this Ex-quip. According to her, she was the only one to use Ex-quip not only for weapons, but she was able to interchange her whole wardrobe."

Naruto sunk back into his chair as he heard this, what started with awe at hearing how awesome and strong his mother was shifted to slight disappointment. "What's so special about being able to change clothes?"

The elder man just chuckled before replying, "Naruto, while she was able to change her normal clothing at will, she was also able to change into a vast array of armors. There were ones that could increase her offensive of defensive power. She even had a few that increased her speed greatly or even he natural strength."

Naruto's eyes grew wide as he heard more about the power that his mother held and now was activated inside him. He could not wait to be able to do such feats. Just think how cool he would be, being able to summon armor and weapons and defeating anyone in his was. Being hokage would almost be a given at that point.

"Now, your mother told me that at the start each person who holds the ex-quip power starts with an empty pocket dimension."

Snapping back to the old man as he heard this Naruto asked, "But then how did I summon the swords?"

"A final gift from your mother," Sarutobi spoke solemnly, "Before your mother passed on to the next life, she used the last of her power to grant you access to all her supplies."

Naruto was silenced at the news. A gift from his mother. He would not believe it if it was not for who was telling him this. He finally had something from a parent, something he could prove that he had a family. Now all he wanted to do was learn more about it and how to use it. And as such asking how it worked was next thing that came out of his mouth as he stared at the aged leader waiting for the answer.

"You mother told me to be able to summon a weapon you must focus an amount of a special energy around your hands and use it to create a portal into the pocket dimension and the blade will come to you. The hard part, Naruto is that this energy is separate than the normal chakra that flows in everyone. You were able to call upon this power a few nights ago, try and think back to the feeling you had before the blades appeared."

Naruto nodded and instantly moved out of the chair and a few feet back from the desk. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus, his mind going back to the night he first summoned. The first thing he thought of was the pain and panic he felt, but as he pushed through those thoughts he started to remember something else. Right before the blades appeared, there was a pull from his gut. _'Maybe that was it,'_ Naruto thought as he tried to pick up on that feeling again.

Sarutobi watched quietly as he hoped the boy would be able to grasp the concept quickly. It did not take long for him to see a familiar looking circle to appear around the boy's hand. Sarutobi smiled as he saw Naruto's hands raise and seem to disappear into a ripple in the air. Naruto's eyes snapped open as he pulled his hand back, and in doing so brought with it a short katana with a black hilt.

"Awesome! I did it!" Naruto exclaimed as he stared at the sword with glee.

"Good job, Naruto," the hokage spoke, "You have just completed the first step in becoming a master with your bloodline."

Naruto continued to look over the blade in wonder. His eyes taking in every inch of the beautiful katana. He could feel his eyes starting to water as the thought of this blade was also used by his mother and now had been passed down to him to use.

The Hokage smiled as he again as he watched the boy's reaction to the sword. As he let the child marvel at what he had accomplished, Sarutobi reached into one of the desk drawer and pulled out a scroll and set it on his desk.

"Now Naruto," he spoke up, "to return the blade you need to just release the energy that you had used to draw upon the blade." It took a moment but in a golden flash the blade vanished from his hands, "You will have to work on drawling out that power and learning to control it on your own sadly. The energy that you just pulled on, your mother called it a form of magic. While I was told the basics and what it can do, she never told me much on how to actually use it."

"Now according to your mother she was primarily self-taught in her way of fighting. And while I fully believe in you being able to come up with your own style and matching her in terms of skill. Unfortunately the world we live in does not allow one to learn through failure. And as such it would do you no good to leave you without a proper style," Sarutobi held up the scroll, "This scroll holds the sword style of woman who was very close to your parents. She was one of the few that could hold up against you mother in a fight. I believe that you should use this style to start you training, but as you grow and gain experience I expect you to form your own style."

Taking the scroll from the elder, Naruto stared at it in wonder. "Are you sure I can learn this? I mean I don't want to offend her."

"I believe your godmother would have loved for you to learn her fighting style."

Naruto's eyes widen in shock as he heard this, "My godmother?"

"Yes, Naruto, your godmother. Sadly she died in the Kyuubi attack while helping protect the village. And while I can tell you more about her and assist you in finding help in learning her style, we can hold that conversation for another day."

"One last thing, Naruto" He spoke seeing as he was starting to lose the boy to the eagerness to start training, "A blade is part of a swordsman's own body and should be treated as such. The blades that you have access to have not been cleaned or sharpened in nearly seven years." Sarutobi held out a small slip of paper that the boy took. "Here is an address of a small shop that will be extremely pleased to be able to help teach you how to care for the blades and be able to do any repairs."

Naruto smiled and thanked the man as he dashed out the door eager to start becoming stronger. Sarutobi just laughed as the boy disappeared down the hall. He let out a heavy sigh as he turned back to his desk knowing that he would have to now get back to actual work and run the village.

* * *

A few days later Naruto found himself laying on the ground of the small training ground that the academy students were allowed to use for training. Since he had showed up to the area no one else had been around, which was not surprising as many around his age that could use the grounds were part of clans and such had their own training grounds to work on. He had been training no stop since learning of his new power.

Finally after a few days he had gotten it down well enough to be able to summon almost at will now. There was still times when he had to focus to be able to pull out a blade, but overall the boy was extremely pleased with how he was starting. Naruto now planned to start learning some of the basic forms of his godmother's style, but he did what to do something else first.

"Hello?" Naruto called out as he entered the small shop. The sign outside said that this place was the same as the one on the slip of paper the old man had given him. Hopefully since it was a place that served shinobi that they would help him out, and at a reasonable price. Taking more steps into the store Naruto was wide-eyed at all the different types of weapons that graced the walls. It seemed as if every type of weapon was accounted for in the small building. Swords were the most common, as far as Naruto could tell, but there were many items that he did not know what they were called. He was starting to wonder if this was what heaven was like.

Before he could take another step a small figure popped up in front of him causing him to take a step back in slight shock. "Hi there! Welcome to the Iron Dragon. Can I help you with anything?"

Quickly calming down, Naruto looked over the new person in front of him. It was a brightly smiling young girl about his age with her brown hair done up in twin buns and large chocolate-brown eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless light red top with a pair of black shorts. But what really stood out about the girl was the fact that she was covered in band-aides. The small bandages covered her arms, hands, and spots on her legs. There was even a bandage on her cheek.

"Are...are you alright?" Naruto asked looking over the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the girl replied, "These are just from training. Nothing to worry about," waving off any concern, "I'm a master of all weapons." She finished with a smirk.

A loud hearty laugh broke out interrupting the two. "Weapons master, huh?" spoke a well-built man as he placed a box on the counter next to him. His brown hair tied back in a low pony-tail and dark brown eyes shining with mirth. "You're still a few years away from being call that, darling."

"Dad!" the young girl whined as she turned and glared at her presumed father. The man just ignored her as he looked over Naruto and without a doubt recognized who the boy was. Naruto took a small step back as he saw the adult look at him. He was about to bolt for the door before he noticed the man smile at him and stuck his hand out.

"Greetings young man, I'm Tenchi, owner of this little shop," the man said, "and this is my daughter, Tenten."

Naruto shook the man's hand as he replied, "Hi, I'm Naruto Scarlet; I was told I could get my swords cleaned and sharpened here." Naruto completely missed the man's eyes widening slightly as he spoke his name as the girl replied.

"Yap, we are the best at sword work and repair, so just leave it to us and we can get any blade to top shape."

"That be awesome," Naruto replied happily, "At the moment I only got enough to have one worked on at the moment." Reaching out the two watched as Naruto's hand seemed to vanish into a ripple in the air and return holding a slender katana.

"Wow!" Tenten exclaimed, "That is so cool! How'd you do that? Was it sealing? Can you do more?" The girl's eyes were wide and in awe of the sight. As someone training in weapons she knew of sealing and how it could help a weapons master, but to see a blade pulled out a thin air. "You got to teach me that!"

"Umm, sorry, I don't think I can," He stumbled out slight thrown off at the girl's reaction.

"Aww, but why not?"

Rubbing the back of his head with his free hand as he replied sheepishly, "Well it's my bloodline-limit. I don't think it is something you could learn."

Tenchi chose this moment to interrupt the two before his daughter started trying to beg. "Here, let me see the blade." Receiving the katana from the boy and looking it over. "Hmm, looks to still be in good shape. Should be an easy cleaning and shouldn't take too long."

"That's good, I want to get to training as fast as possible," Naruto replied smiling, "So how much is it going to be?"

Looking down at the boy he thought of an idea to help the child of his favorite costumer indirectly. "How about we make a deal, Naruto?" Seeing he had the boy's interest he continued, "I'll give you a discount for your cleaning and repairs, but in return you only use my shop to do so."

"Sure thing, Sir," Naruto replied quickly.

"And," Tenchi added, "You train with my daughter with your swordsmanship." The two children looked at each other in surprise at the notion, before looking up at the man wanting an explanation. "You see weapons training is a dangerous thing and it is best to have someone around just in case. Also training with a partner allows you to grow stronger faster, so it would help you both greatly."

The two quickly agreed to the concept. Each had their own reasons, Naruto finally having someone his age to talk and hang with, and Tenten having someone who could be into weapons nearly as much as she was. As he accepted the deal, Naruto handed the man the blade and started to get to know Tenten better as they waited to start their training.

* * *

…To Be Continued...

(((AN: Well there is chapter 1 and just got to say it is a lot longer than I had orignally planned, but I'm not going to complain about that and hope none of you are either. With that in mind please leave a review I love receiving them.)))


End file.
